His Promise
by The Naruto Whore
Summary: Yaoi, Sasunaru In the end, keeping his promise payed off.


Yaoi, don't like, don't read. I don't want flames going on about how the is yaoi, it'll only make you look stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

His Promise

**N**aruto walked into the bedroom, sighing as he laid down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, popping into the room through the window.

"God! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto sat straight up and looked the Uchiha in the eye.

"Sorry," Sasuke mumbled, before plopping his butt on the bed, next to Naruto. "So what's wrong?"

"No, nothing. It's just been a long day." Naruto laid back down, putting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"So you aren't gonna tell me?" Sasuke pouted and laid his head on Naruto's stomach, letting the rest of his body hang off the bed.

"No," Naruto absentmindedly played with a piece of Sasuke's dark hair," It was just a really long day. I had to take over Iruka-sensei's classes this morning before he's sick and the substitute couldn't come in until after lunch. Then once I finally got to leave the bratty kids I tried to have lunch but Kakashi-sensei found me and needed me to help him do something during my lunch break. Then I found out that the sub for Iruka-sensei never showed, so they needed me again for his afternoon classes. So I got to endure 3 more hours of bratty kids and spitballs, still while hungry, and by the time I got off I was needed by Kakashi again, because apparently he's incapable of making soup by himself, and he wanted to take Iruka some. So I was just freed from his evil clutches, and now I'm home."

"I'm sorry your day sucked." Sasuke moved so he was laying straight next to Naruto, sharing the pillow with the blue-eyed boy. "Do you need anything?"

"Sleep," Naruto stated, before his stomach suddenly growled. "I guess I'm hungry too," he chuckled.

"I'll make you something!" Sasuke declared, jumping up.

"You don't have to..." Naruto protested, but his eyes were closing, as if weights were pulling them down.

"Shh. You sleep, I'll wake you up when the food's ready." Sasuke whispered, quietly closing Naruto's bedroom door.

**T**he smell of ramen permeated the air, and Naruto decided it wasn't a bad smell to wake up to.

"Naruto, dinner's ready." Sasuke said softly as he walked into the bedroom. "Oh? You're already up?" he questioned.

"I just woke up," he peered up, trying to see what Sasuke had on the tray. "What kind of ramen is it?"

"I'm surprised you can't tell just by the smell. Don't you eat it enough?"

"Ha-ha, now give me my food." Naruto grabbed a bowl off the tray and began to eat it.

"Well aren't you grateful?" Sasuke sarcastically mumbled, taking a seat next to Naruto on the bed.

"Thank-you," Naruto said with a smile, leaning up and kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

"Whatever," Sasuke turned away, embarrassed. They finished their dinner and ended up in the living room, watching TV.

"Switch it." click

"Switch it." click

"Switch it." click

"Switch it."

"Dammit Naruto! Pick a channel!"

"Nothing good is on..." Naruto whined.

"Then let's do something other than watching TV." Sasuke replied.

"Like what?"

"I don't care, you pick."

"Okay... Let's go get ice-cream!" Naruto jumped off the couch, pulling Sasuke up with him.

"We can't do something in the house?" Sasuke asked, hoping not to have to go out.

"No, I want ice-cream!" Naruto pulled Sasuke by the hand towards the door.

"Of course you do." Sasuke trailed behind Naruto as they made their way to Konoha's only ice-cream stand. Naruto babbled, but Sasuke didn't pay attention as he intensely focused on the hand holding his.

"Here we are! What do you want?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Uh... one scoop of vanilla on a plain cone." Sasuke said to the vendor.

"God, you're boring." Naruto frowned at Sasuke.

"Thanks a lot, now hurry up and order so I can pay the man."

"You're paying? Thanks! Ok, one scoop of chocolate on a sprinkle cone!" Naruto ordered. The boys got their ice-cream and walked through the park, eating and talking.

"So then I said 'Sakura, I hope you know you missed out, I'm _very_ in demand.'"

"Naruto." Sasuke cut the smaller boy off.

"What?" Naruto asked as Sasuke leaned in towards him.

"You have ice-cream on your nose." Sasuke leaned over and licked the chocolate spot off the surprised blond.

"You're weird Sasuke." Naruto pouted.

"Is there something else you'd rather me lick?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No! You freak, let's go back home." Naruto turned around, blushing.

"Just tell me where..." Sasuke continued.

"I'm gonna lock you out of the house." Naruto decided, walking faster.

"You wouldn't do that, would you Naruto-chan?"

"Don't call me that!"

**T**he boys ended up on Naruto's bed, facing each other and quietly talking.

"So are you gonna spend the night?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want me to?" Sasuke replied.

"Of course I do, stupid. Would I ask otherwise?" Naruto got up and grabbed his nightclothes from the dresser, throwing Sasuke a spare pair and throwing them to the taller boy.

"I don't think these'll fit..." Sasuke looked at the clothes and wondered if his lanky body could fit in the smaller boy clothing.

"Well, it'll have to do unless you wanna sleep naked." Naruto replied.

"I suppose." Sasuke went to the bathroom to change. When he came out Naruto was already under the covers and the light was turned off.

"Do you have sheets I can use on the couch?" Sasuke asked, wondering if the old thing would be comfortable.

"That thing isn't comfortable," Naruto said, as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking, "Come in the bed with me, it's big enough."

"Uh... ok." Sasuke was reluctant to get into bed with the other boy, afraid of what he might do in his sleep.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto flipped over to face the dark-haired boy.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for being my friend." Naruto mumbled, closing his tired eyes.

"You're welcome." Sasuke replied with a smile, using his hand to brush a strand of blonde hair from Naruto's face.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, barely awake.

"Yeah?" Sasuke twiddled the same strand of hair between his fingers.

"Will you always be here with me?"

"Of course," Sasuke responded automatically.

"You'll never leave me?"

"Never, Naruto."

"Promise?"

"I promise," Sasuke leaned over and pecked Naruto on the cheek, "Now go to sleep, we don't want to be late for training tomorrow, do we?"

"Okay..." Naruto trailed, falling asleep as he said it.  
'Naruto, I promise, I'll never leave you again.' Sasuke thought as sleep took over his body.

**T**he year following this night, Sasuke was increasingly protective of his best friend. He vowed to protect him from the "evils" of the world, going out of his way to help Naruto on missions and protect him from the problems the blond encountered in their own village. When Sakura finally got it across to Naruto that she didn't want to date him, Sasuke comforted the heart-broken boy. Their friendship grew immensely that year.

**T**wo years later Sasuke realized the extent of his feelings for the blonde boy when Naruto got his first girlfriend. They dated for 8 months, before Naruto worked up the courage to tell her about the Kyuubi and she left him for it. Sasuke found him that day in shambles, refusing to come out of his locked bedroom, forcing Sasuke to set fire to the door to get in. That night Sasuke realized he had more than a crush on the blonde, figuring that if you were willing to burn down doors for the object of your affections, it was probably love.

**A**t some point during the next year Naruto went to Sasuke with a peculiar question.

"How do you know when your in love with somebody, Sasuke?"

"I guess you probably feel lightheaded whenever they're around, and you feel happy when they're happy. You're willing to go to any lengths to protect them, even if you have to risk your own life. Their happiness is all that matters to you." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face, before realizing exactly what he said, and quickly adding, "But I wouldn't know, I've never been in love!"

"Oh... Ok." Naruto sighed, leaning against the bridge.

"Why? Are you in love with someone?"

"I guess so, I have all the symptoms." Sasuke felt his heart sink.

"Really? With who?"

"You." The answer was so simple, yet, for Sasuke, so perfect.

"Really?" Sasuke felt like he might faint from joy.

"Yeah... I've felt this way for a while, and lately it's only gotten worse... And don't worry! I don't expect you to return my feelings, I just needed to know if it really was love, and-" But Naruto never got to finish that sentence, being promptly cut of by a short and sweet kiss from Sasuke.

"I love you too."

"**S**o you've felt this way for me for a while?" Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's naked chest, placing soft kisses on it.

"Mmm-hmm, but it all worked out in the end." Sasuke buried his nose in the nest of blonde hair that was right under his chin.

"I'm glad that it did." Naruto mumbled with a smile, moving his head so he was looking up at the Uchiha.

"Naruto, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked, placing a kiss on his boyfriends forehead.

"Sure..." Naruto reviled in the attention given to him.

"What made you realize your feelings for me?" Sasuke looked away, red in the face.

"You kept your promise." Naruto simply stated, placing a kiss on Sasuke's jawline.

"What promise?" Sasuke questioned, not understanding what Naruto was saying.

"The one you made a long time ago, when you said you'd never leave me."

"Oh? Oh." Sasuke whispered, remembering that night.

"You never broke it, and you're always there for me... and I love you for that." Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes, foreheads barely touching. "So, why do you love me?"

"Hmm... I don't know." Sasuke teased the blonde, twinkle in his eye.

"Yes you do! Now tell me!"

"Oh? And if I don't?"

"Well, I guess you don't need my kisses." Naruto made the motions to get up, but was pulled back down by a strong pair of arms.

"I love your smile, and your eyes, and your body," Sasuke trailed a finger down Naruto's bare back. "And your laugh, and the way you put other people first, and the way you help when you can, even if you aren't going to get anything out of it... Do you need me to continue?" Sasuke stared into the pools of blue that were Naruto's eyes.

"No, I think those'll suffice." Naruto leaned down and placed a light kiss on Sasuke's lips, only to be pulled back in for a deeper one.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked the lips against his.

"Yes?"

"Will you be here with me forever?"

"Do we have to go through his again?"

"Just tell me..." Naruto appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Of course I will. Now stop acting like an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot." Naruto said with a mischievous smile.

"Yes, you're _my _idiot, now lay down so we can go to sleep."

"Okay... Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?" The Dark-haired jounin was almost scared of what Naruto'd say this time.

"I love you." Naruto stretched out next to Sasuke.

"I love you too." Sasuke leaned over and placed a kiss on Naruto's lips, before rolling off him and taking him into his arms. Sleep welcomed the boys, and the boys welcomed it, knowing that when they woke up in the morning the other would still be there.

God! Total cheesiness... and the title is retarded, you don't even have to tell me that. I don't know if I love it or hate it (endings are always**_ so_** hard for me to write, it's unreal). Well, I'm satisfied, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
